Merry Christmas Baby!
by Neytiri's Heart
Summary: Stand alone one shot set in the Surrender-verse fic. Bo needs to get Lauren out of the house so she can work on her Christmas gift. She gets a little help from dear friends. -Hate to say it but if you haven't read Surrender and all that comes after you will be lost- Those of you that have...ENJOY the Doccubus Fluff!


Merry Christmas all, I thought a little Doccubus fluff with an appearance from a few favorites was in order. Takes places after the events of chapter 31 in Surrender and all that comes after.

**Merry Christmas Baby(A Surrender fic)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated T- for sexual situations & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

"How the hell did it get decided that we would spend Christmas at the Dahl!" Bo grumbled as she yanked through the many hangers of clothing in her spacious walk in closet.

Lauren smiled quietly as she breast fed their youngest daughter, Sofia. "It is our duty. You know the rules" she spoke quietly, humor in her voice, as her wife paused turning to glower at her.

"We shouldn't have to parade Ivy around like some circus animal just so the Fae can say they had an audience with the Future Queen!" the brunette snapped snatching the iron hanger from its perch roughly.

The near slumbering infant gave a start and began to fuss, her mouth detaching from her mother's nipple. "Bo" Lauren chastised.

"Sorry babe" Bo softened as she made her way across the great expanse of their bedroom. She climbed on the four poster bed and settled next to her wife. "I'm sorry baby" she said sweetly and bent down to kiss the top of the curly haired brunette being held. "Mami's sorry, finish your meal, believe me I wish it were me" she pouted, earning a chuckle from Lauren.

"Oh stop it!" she nudged Bo's shoulder. "We agreed no upper activity until Sofia was –"

"Off the boob, I know" Bo said miserably. Lauren rolled her eyes as she adjusted the infant again, rubbing her cheek as she latched on again with a contented sigh.

"I know kid, I know" Bo sighed. "They are great" she grinned as she rubbed a blond lock of Lauren's hair between her fingers.

"Bo" Lauren laughed leaning her head down a bit to kiss the top of her wife's head. "You agreed?" she teased her.

"No you made a 5 page thesis of reasons whey breast feeding would be good for Sof and after ten minutes of listening to go on and on and on, I just grumbled and nodded my head" Bo said narrowing her eyes. "And now" she huffed lightly, "Now I have to spend Christmas eve with a bunch of political assholes"

"Language" Lauren warned but kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Babe, they are not coming to our house. They are going to Dahl, it can hold them all now that it's had two upper levels added"

Bo grumbled. It wasn't like she hadn't expected things would change once their daughter Ivy was born. In fact things had changed a lot. After threats of war between some Light and Dark Fae, a treaty was agreed upon by all parties. Fiona would remain Ash, Quinn would serve as Advisor, Hale was promoted to chief of police of the Light while Jason was head of Security of the Royal Family. That family being Bo and Lauren's, the brunette smiled at the thought. Ivy was eight years old, her brother Riley was six and little Sofia was three months. Lauren had put her foot down. No more babies. She's loved Bo to the ends of the earth but her children were hard on a body and once they arrived they were nothing but lovable trouble!

"Come on babe, we can get the kids ready, go spend a few hours there and come home" Lauren pleaded. "We can't brush this off honey."

"You're absolutely right" Bo sighed and paused as she carefully inched off the bed. "Which is why you Queen's Regent will be a wonderful host while I stay home" Bo said quickly a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh no you don't succubus" Lauren whispered, Sofia was drifting off to sleep.

"Babe, don't look at me like that" Bo chuckled as she inched away from the bed step by step. She knew Lauren hated when she blew off royal functions. But it was Christmas eve!

"Bo, you have to show up, I cannot handle Riley and Ivy alone. You know how much trouble they get into at the Dahl. And before you say Kenzi will be there, DON'T!" Lauren huffed as she gently deposited the sleeping baby in the Pack and Play bassinet by the bed. Both women paused their disagreement to stare down into the crib. The little girl was lying on her back sucking her thumb sleepily.

Bo's heart warmed at the sight. Sofia was a surprise but a good one. The little girl was such a good baby. She slept through the night and never fussed except for milk. She looked just like Bo and her older sister Ivy, dark chocolate hair that covered her hair in curls, wide expressive brown eyes and Lauren's coloring. She was quite the cutie pie and already spoiled by her other siblings.

"Bo" Lauren's voice drew the brunette from her thoughts. "It's not fair you leaving to deal with this on my own"

"You won't be on your own baby" Bo assured her. "Quinn will be there" she whined even as she wrapped her arms around the blond.

"And what are you going to be doing" The blond pouted as they swayed in each other's arms.

"I'll be here with Fiona and Kenzi working on your surprise" Bo winked at her before dropping a few well placed kisses on the blonds' shoulder.

"Aha" Lauren sighed to keep from moaning. "This is the first I've heard of a surprise"

"That's because it's a…surprise" Bo chuckled against tender flesh before placing a gentle bite to the area.

"Bo" It was Lauren's turn to whine. "The baby just went to sleep" she gasped as searching fingers squeezed her backside. "Bo" she pushed herself away from her randy wife.

"Fine but you have to pack the rug rats up and go now" Bo took a step back trying to keep her libido in check.

"Now?" Lauren said suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Geez woman, don't look like that, I'm not having some orgy in here the moment you leave" Bo teased her.

"What about Sofia, I'm not taking her with me" Lauren said with a clipped attitude and with an raised eyebrow.

"Of course not baby, I can work on my surprise and watch her" Bo promised.

"You and Kenzi! Watch my three month old, God help us" Lauren frown.

"Babe don't be like that." Bo laughed. "We only lost her the one time?"

Lauren glared.

"She wasn't really lost Lauren, she was in the car!" Bo defended.

"You left her in the car parked outside our house!" Lauren huffed arms crossing her chest.

"Babe I swear. It was an accident. I thought Kenzi had her" Bo whined. "Fiona will be with us and if there is one thing you know about her, she never lets anyone with the last name Lewis out of her sight!" Bo practically begged. "Come on"

Lauren grumbled then finally relented with a sigh. "Fine" she was not happy about it.

"So?" Bo pushed.

"I'm going for god sake!" Lauren huffed as she brushed passed her wife. "This better be one hell of a surprise Mrs. Lewis!" she yelped when Bo's hand contacted her backside with a loud pop. Her ass was burning yet she merely straightened her back and continued on.

"I love it when you're authoritative with me" Bo grinned after her wife

**Three hours later**

"I cannot believe I got roped into this" Kenzi muttered as helped Fiona drag in more fire wood. "What the fuck Bo! I had a date tonight!"

"Family comes first" Bo smirked. "You can get laid anytime"

"I glad you know that. The candy in this shop is to die for" Kenzi said proudly. "I leave them in diabetic coma's"

"Your ego is huge for someone so small" Fiona grunted as she helped Bo push the iron together.

"Oh shut up, we all know you'd rather be home fucking Hale" Kenzi teased.

"Could you shut up and help" Fiona snapped. "It had to be an iron bed didn't it?" she directed to Bo.

"Lauren and I need more…_support_" the succubus grinned.

"I bet you do" Kenzi mocked her.

"Let's get the mattress" Bo ignored her.

"Oh no, I would like to have kids one day" Kenzi waved her finger around dramatically. "You two supernatural bitches are carrying the mattresses.

"You're half supernatural too short stuff" Fiona quipped. "It's time you start pulling your weight"

"My weight" Kenzi paused for dramatic effect. "is all of 90 pounds soaking wet, And those mattress look they weigh twice that. So no, I won't be pulling shit" she said cheekily as she threw another log on the fire of the finished fireplace.

"I knew we should've thrown you back when we found out you were a hybrid." Fiona snarked.

"Enough you two! Quinn can't keep Lauren busy much longer and Trick had already texted me that the kids have already almost burned down the place twice and apparently Riley thinks he's found a new version of Margarita. Half the damn party is drunk of their ass's" Bo chuckled. "I told him he never should have let him behind the bar."

"That kid, how many times do I have to tell him to add a splash of Vodka! A splash!" Kenzi shook her head.

**Bo stared her speechless.**

"What?" Kenzi threw her hands up in the air.

"You not are babysitting again" Bo rolled her eyes.

"Not likely, who do you think is watching the _rug brats_ tonight while you get your bow chica wow wow on?" she smiled triumphantly.

At that moment little Sofia made her presence known with soft babble.

"Saved by the baby" Fiona smiled.

"I got her" Kenzi grinned as she walked over to the bassinet. She lifted the little girl and placed her on her shoulder. "Let's watch aunty Fi and Momma put the 200 pound mattress on" she laughed as the two women scowled.

**~Some time later~**

"Alright, that's it!" Bo clapped her hands. "What do you think?"

"It's a lab Bo, whoopty do!" Kenzi rubbed her back. "_**This**_ is romance?"

"For Lauren…YES" Bo grinned . "And anyways, it's not just a lab, it's a lab with a master bedroom." She wiggled her eyes. "Do you know how many nights I had to** fall** asleep alone because Lauren was down here working on some damnable research for the Fae" Bo grumbled.

"And now you'll be **sleeping** alone, since she's just gonna climb into the lovely Iron Warhorse you call a bed and sleep without you" Kenzi smirked.

"No she won't because I can come down here and seduce her all I want and not have to worry about ANYONE hearing her scream my name" Bo challenged with a jubilant smile.

"I think you mean, you won't have to worry about any hearing** you** scream **HER** name" Kenzi laughed when the succubus' eyes narrowed.

"Ack for the love of God you two" Fiona sighed as she rocked Sofia in her arms. "Quinn says she's on the way back. So Bo go take a shower in that new shower I just installed and we'll make sure Lauren gets here" Fiona said softly as she kissed the side of the little girls cheek."Just remember to bring both your asses back to the main house. You know your kids are gonna charge you bedroom at 6am on the dot to open presents" Fiona reminded.

"Ok. Its go time" Bo said excitedly.

~**Much later~**

"Bo? Bo? Why are you in my lab?" the blond called. She looked around the area. There were scuff marks on the floor and she grumbled inside. Bo almost never came down here and there was good reason for it. She and Kenzi were like 12 years in glass shop. "Babe?" she called out warily.

"In here?" She heard Bo's voice call to her.

"Here? Where's here" Lauren muttered to herself. It was then that she noticed the door to the back storage room on her lab. A low light was emitting from under the door. "What have you done now babe" she whispered to herself.

The blond opened the door ready to give her wife a reproach but the words died on her lips. "Oh wow"

Bo lay spread out on a king sized bed that was outfitted in black satin bedding in nothing but a Santa's hat and see through fire engine red teddy that was sheer lace . Lauren could see the darkened areolas of wife hard and pert. The flames of a fireplace( she had no idea that was there before), cast Bo in enticing light, her body seemed to be humming with energy.

Bo smiled smugly as her wife went from level 8 to Deathcom 5!" Merry Christmas Baby" Bo purred her eyes glowing pale electrified blue.

The End.


End file.
